Happy Birthday
by Colonel29
Summary: 01 April 20xx. Cuaca hari ini agak mendung./ For Weasley Twins' (late) birthday!/ #HappyReading!


Rabu pagi. Suasana yang masih cukup gelap dan dingin membuat beberapa manusia memutuskan bergelung kembali dalam selimut. Namun udara dingin musim semi tidak membuat keluarga Potter telat bangun. Mereka semua sudah bangun untuk sarapan pagi sebelum pergi bekerja dan sekolah.

James dan Albus melahap roti panggang mereka, sesekali bercakap—dimana berakhir mereka saling melempar ejekan. Lily mengoleskan selai _strawberry_ pada roti keduanya. Sementara Ginny tengah menggoreng telur, Harry turun dengan setelan lengkap.

"_Morning_, Harry, " Memberi kecupan singkat di dahi dan bibir, Ginny berujar, "Kau sudah bertemu George?" Sambil membalik telur. Semenatara Harry asyik melihat kalender dimana bulan April tampak.

_Sekarang tanggal satu_.

"Harry?"

"Tidak apa, Gin, George hanya pergi sebentar." Ujar Harry kalem.

.

.

**HAPPY… BIRTHDAY**

**Genre : Hurt-comfort/ Family**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : no current (slight HarryGinny)**

**Setting : After last battle**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, bahasa vickynisasi, **_**grammar**_** ancur, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**FanFiction © 30th AssassinTarget. Ameru**

**.**

_01 April, 20xx , cuaca hari ini agak berawan._

Awan bergemuruh, tidak senang. Kilat menyambar singkat sesekali, menyilaukan. Sementara awan semakin keruh, angin berlari dengan liar, menerbangkan dedaunan dan lembaran _Prophet_ bekas. Banyak orang berjalan teratur menuju tempat kerja. Sesekali mengeratkan mantel mereka agar tidak bercumbu langsung dengan udara dingin. Dan seperti biasa _Diagon Alley_ ramai dipenuhi penyihir yang mencari perlengkapan sihir.

Kalau kau mengamati diantara lautan manusia itu, seorang berambut merah _orange_ tengah berjalan diantara mereka. Ia hanya berjalan dalam diam, sementara iris _sapphire_-nya menjelajahi _Diagon Alley_. Menikmati ramainya jalan yang penuh alat-alat sihir.

Hingga sampailah ia di depan sebuah toko bunga. Kakinya berhenti berjalan, matanya memandang pot-pot bunga yang digantung di depan toko. Orang yang lewat hanya menabraknya acuh, seakan ia hanya angin lalu.

Sang pemilik toko yang sendari tadi mengamati menegakkan tubuhnya, "Oh, George, " Yang dipanggil tersadar dari lamunan, "Tumben kau ke sini. Mau beli bunga?"

"Ah, ya, " Matanya bergerak kikuk, begitu pula senyumnya.

"Apa kau tidak membuka toko?" Tanya sang pemilik toko lagi, George masih memasang senyum kikuk.

"Ya, aku… memutuskan untuk libur sejenak. Satu hari saja…" Balasnya. Sang pemilik toko mengangguk paham.

"Tentu saja, tokomu selalu sibuk. Tapi kalau kau libur, _Diagon Alley_ akan sepi…" Kemudian wanita tua itu tertawa, memerlihatkan giginya yang jarang, "Jadi George, bunga apa yang kau mau?"

George meilirik beberapa bunga dalam guci, "Ah… mawar putih kelihatan indah…" Ujarnya. Si ibu segera mengambil beberapa tangkai dan merangkainya menjadi buket bunga.

"Ini, untukmu, " Kata sang ibu sembari memberikan buket itu pada George.

"Aku tidak perlu membayar…?"

"Tidak perlu, " Wanita tua itu mengibaskan tangannya, tersenyum hangat, "Gratis, dariku. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, George." Katanya. George tidak bisa tidak membalas senyum itu.

"Terima kasih, bibi."

* * *

_Sepi, huh? Sepertinya hatiku lebih sepi dari itu…_

* * *

George terus berjalan, tidak tahu arah. Buket bunga hanya dipegang satu tangan, sementara ia berjalan hanya mengikuti angin. Hingga kakinya menapak tanah dingin _Godric's Hollow_. Diam sebentar, George kembali berjalan.

_Godric's Hollow_, entah mengapa, terlalu sepi untuk hari ini. Entahlah, mungkin karena sebagian orang sudah pergi bekerja, dan sebagian lainnya enggan keluar ditengah udara yang cukup dingin. Mengeratkan mantelnya, George berjalan melewati gereja kecil _Godric's Hollow_.

'_Akhirnya sampai.'_ Batinnya. Ia telah sampai di pemakaman _Godric's Hollow_.

Perlahan, ia memasuki halaman pemakaman. Barisan nisan menyapanya, ditambah udara yang bertambah dingin dan keruhnya awan. _Sebentar lagi akan hujan_, batin George. Tapi ia terus berjalan, hendak berbelok ketika melihat nisan legendaris di depannya.

Makam orangtua Harry. George sudah ribuan kali mendengarkan berbagai versi kisah sahabat adiknya, Harry Potter. Sejenak batinnya bersyukur karena ia masih dianugerahi orangtua yang masih hidup dan sehat. Mengambil dua tangkai mawar, ia meletakkan mawar itu diatas makam. Berdoa sejenak, lalu kembali berjalan diantara barisan nisan.

Hingga sampailah George didepan makam yang sejak tadi ia cari. Ia meletakkan buket mawar itu di atas makam itu, lalu mulai memanjat doa. Selesai berdoa, ia bersila di depan makam.

"Hai Fred, " George menyapa nisan dingin itu, mengusapnya, "Bulan Maret telah lewat, udara sangat dingin hari ini. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Kau tahu, aku mendapatkan bunga mawar itu dari bibi pemilik toko bunga di _Diagon Alley_. Dia bilang, kalau aku tutup toko sehari saja, maka _Diagon Alley_ akan sepi, " George tertawa, namun terdengar pilu, "Wanita yang baik. Oh, tadi aku sempat pergi ke makam orangtua Harry, dan memberikan dua tangkai pada mereka."

Kemudian George terdiam. Tiupan angin menjadi musik latar mereka.

"Wanita itu benar, Fred, " George merasakan matanya memanas, padahal angin sedang kencangnya bertiup, "Jika toko tutup sehari saja, akan sepi. Tanpa_mu_, maka semua terasa sepi…"

_Tes_

Jarum air perlahan jatuh, menyiram Bumi.

_Tes_

Tapi air hujan bercampur dengan air mata George. Rasanya dingin, dan sakit.

"Aku datang… karena hari ini… adalah hari istimewa untuk… kau dan aku…" George masih setia bersila di atas tanah yang mulai basah, isakannya teredam oleh riuh hujan, namun nisan itu masih membisu.

.

.

_Kau di sini bukan, Fred?_

.

.

_Karena ini hari istimewa kita…_

.

.

"_Happy… Birthday_… Fred…"

**THE END**

* * *

AHH TELAT PUBLISH QAAQ TPI HEPI BERTHDEY BUAT KEMBAR WEASLEY~~

/ahem/ saya agak bimbang dan lupa-lupa-inget siapa yang mati, Fred ato George, tpi akhirnya fic ini selesai juga E:

_Kay_, sampai jumpa di fic brikutnya!


End file.
